Channeler
The Channeler exists as a replacement class for primary casting classes in the Pathfinder Role Playing Game and D&D 3.5 rules. These classes are Bard, Cleric, Druid, Wizard, Sorcerer, Witch, Oracle, and Summoner. If you do not want to replace these classes, please reconsider using the Channeler in your campaign, as there may be balancing issues. The One Power is the essence of the Creator; the force by which the Wheel of Time spins and weaves the pattern of ages. Some rare individuals are born with the innate ability to harness this power. Whether an awe-inspiring Aes Sedai, or a fugitive False Dragon, Channelers can bring the world to its knees with the overwhelming force of the One Power. Channelers reach out and pull the One Power within themselves, shaping it to their wills. They are conduits who lease the Power from its true source. Overuse can be dangerous: Some become dependent on the sweet ecstasy that is holding onto the One Power. Others still channel more than they can safely hold. This usually results in death or worse: the burning out of one’s abilities. People who lose the use of the One Power often fall into deep depression, and later lose the will to live anyway. The One Power exists in two halves: Saidin, channeled by men, and Saidar, channeled by women. Unlike most classes, gender affects certain Channeler attributes. Players must also choose between Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma as their primary casting ability score when playing a Channeler. Once chosen, this choice cannot be later changed. The Channeler D8 hit die Starting Gold : '''2d6x10gp (Average 70gp) '''Intelligence Channeler Skill Points per level: 2+int modifier Class Skills: Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int) Wisdom Channeler 'Skill Points per level: 2+int modifier Class Skills: Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (all) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str) '''Charisma Channeler '''Skill Points per level: 4+int modifierClass Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex) 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Channelers are proficient with all simple weapons. In addition, they may select a single martial weapon in which to be proficient. Channelers are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Channeling does not risk arcane spell failure. 'Weaving and Weave Points' Channelers shape threads of the One Power into forms called Weaves. Functionally, this is same as casting spells in Pathfinder or 3.5. In order to Weave a spell, a Channeler must have a minimum 10 + weave level in their relevant casting ability score (see above). Channelers are not permanent vessels of the One Power; that is, they do not house it unless they are channeling. As such, they do not have spells per day or spell slots. They must draw upon the One Power from without when they need it. In order to do so, they must spend an appropriate amount of Weave Points to Channel the weaves they know. Each Weave costs a number of Weave Points equal to its level. Channelers do not need to prepare weaves ahead of time; they may cast any weave they know spontaneously. Spellcasters use their full normal caster level for determining the effects of their spells in this system, with one significant exception. Weaves that deal a number of dice of damage based on caster level (such as magic missile, searing light, or lightning bolt) deal damage as if cast by a character of the minimum level of the class capable of casting the spell. Spells whose damage is partially based on caster level, but that don’t deal a number of dice of damage based on caster level (such as produce flame or an inflict spell) use the spellcaster’s normal caster level to determine damage. Use the character’s normal caster level for all other effects, including range and duration. For example, a fireball deals a number of dice of damage based on the caster’s level, so when cast by a channeler using this system, it deals 7d6 points of damage (as if cast by a 7th-level channeler, which is the minimum level of channeler capable of casting fireball). If two Pathfinder classes happen to possess the same spell on their lists, use the lower of the two caster levels in questions. A character can pay additional Weave Points to increase the dice of damage dealt by a spell. Every 1 extra Weave Point spent at the time of casting increases the spell’s effective caster level by 1 for purposes of dealing damage. A character can’t increase a damage-dealing spell’s caster level above the normal maximum allowed by the spell. A character cannot increase the caster level of a weave above their own without Over Channeling. Weave Points can only be recovered with adequate rest (typically 8 hours). When a Channeler has no weave points left, they are Fatigued. ''If they then attempt to Over Channel, they become ''Exhausted. METAMAGIC 'Metamagic works similarly to increasing damage. Characters need only spend the appropriate amount of Weave Points when casting a Weave in order to apply Metamagic. For each level the Weave would usually be adjusted, add that many Weave Points to the Weave’s casting cost. One cannot raise a Weave’s level beyond that which they could normally cast without Over Channeling. For example, a Silent (1 point) Fireball (3 points) would cost 4 Weave Points. It could only be cast by a Channeler of 10th level or higher safely without Over Channeling. Increasing the damage of that Fireball would require 1 additional weave point for each level as normal, and would thereby require a higher Caster level to channel safely without Over Channeling. 'Weaves Known, and Learning New Weaves A Channeler begins play knowing three Minor Weaves, and two 1st level weaves. Intelligence based Channelers draw their spells from the Witch and Wizard spell lists, Wisdom based Channelers draw theirs from the Cleric and Druid spell lists, and Charisma Channelers draw their spells from the Summoner and Bard spell lists. With each successive level, a Channeler may select 2 new Weaves to learn. These must be from a level or combination of levels they are capable of casting (as per wizard). Channelers may know any number of Weaves. Additionally, Channelers may learn new weaves through their Weave Sight ability, and an appropriate Spellcraft Check (DC 15+Weave level). Channelers may not learn Weaves from their forbidden schools in this way, or weaves from Channelers of the opposite gender. Once a Weave has been successfully Sighted, the channeler may add it to their list of weaves known upon levelling up. This is counted as a bonus Weave, and does not go against their 2 per level limit. Channelers may not learn weaves not found on their relevant spell lists. 'Minor Weaves' Minor Weaves are Cantrips/Orisons (0 level spells). They require such a small amount of the One Power that they do not consume Weave Points. Channelers may use them any number of times a day without exerting themselves. If a Channeler has no Weave Points left, however, they must Over Channel in order to use them: casting them at 1 Weave Point each. 'Weave Sight' Those who work with the One Power have the innate ability to tell when someone else is channeling. Of course, as Men and Women use two separate halves of the One Power, they cannot detect each other. This functions as a constant Detect Magic, but only in regards to Weaves being cast by someone of the same gender. It operates in a 60foot radius around the caster at all times. Channelers who witness others casting with Weave Sight may attempt a Spellcraft check in an attempt to learn new weaves. Any divination weaves that also allow sensory input (such as Clairvoyance) also benefit from this ability. 'School Specialization' All Channelers are different, and find applying the powers of the Creator easier in some facets than others. For this, each Channeler must select a Specialized School of weaving, and two Opposition Schools at 1st level. If a Channeler selects Divination as a Specialized School, they need only select one Opposition School. Divination and Universal cannot be Opposition Schools. Channelers may not select Universal as a Specialized school. Channelers gain 1 bonus Weave Point per caster level, but may only apply these additional points to Specialized Weaves. These can be for increasing damage dice, casting additional weaves, or applying Metamagic to Weaves. These points are in addition to the base points allotted above, and vanish if the Channeler runs out of regular Weave Points, becomes Fatigued or Exhausted. Channelers regain these points after resting, as usual. Casting a Weave from an Opposition School costs double the normal amount of Weave Points to cast (this does not apply to metamagic). In addition, Opposition weaves can only be learned by levelling up, and not through Weave Sight. 'Over Channeling' Channelers sometimes draw on too much of the One Power at a time. Though warned against such actions if trained properly, the inexperienced or the unwary do not always heed these warnings. Channelers reduced to 0 or fewer Weave Points may still attempt to Channel. Channelers gain an appropriate number of negative Channel points for the weave they wish to cast, and then must attempt a concentration check equal to 15 + their total amount of negative channel points. If successful, the desired weave is cast. In case of failure, roll on the Over Channeling Table. Channelers may also attempt to cast weaves beyond their abilities. Drawing on more power than the body is accustomed is just as dangerous as channeling to extremes. Channelers must attempt a Concentration check equal to 15 + the Weave’s Minimum Caster Level in order to cast a weave higher than their Channeler level permits. In case of failure, roll on the Over Channeling Table''.'' Over Channeling Failure Results. 1.2 Channelers who burn out their ability can no longer channel the One Power. This is similar to Stilling or Gentling, but is self-inflicted. There are theories that this effect is reversible, however. 'Slow Aging' Constant use of the One Power slows the aging process. At 5th level, it becomes nearly impossible to determine a Channeler’s age. Their faces take on an ageless quality that requires a dc20 perception check to notice they are a Channeler. A DC30 perception check can guess the relative age of the person in question, provided they know a good deal concerning Channeler ages. Channeler lifespans also tend towards centuries. Use the aging table for “elves” rather than “humans.” (Wheel of Time is an all Human setting). When a channeler reaches 10th level, she ages half as quickly as an elf would. After attaining 15th level, a channeler no longer takes ability score penalties for aging and cannot be magically aged. Any penalties she may have already incurred, however, remain in place. Bonuses still accrue, and the channeler still dies of old age when her time is up. 'Bonus Channeling Feat' These act as wizard bonus feats. 'Legendary Weaves' Upon reaching 20th level, channelers may learn a single legendary weave from their favoured school. This Weave need not be found on their regular spell list. This is treated as a 6th level weave, but instead costs 9 Weave Points. Mind Blank (Abjuration) Weave Reflection (Abjuration) Soul Bind (Necromancy) Heart Stop (Necromancy) Regenerate (Conjuration) Death-Gate (Conjuration) Red Lash (Evocation) Winds of Vengeance (Evocation) Mind Crush (Enchantment) Hold Monster, Mass (Enchantment) Grand Pillar (Transmutation) World Wave (Transmutation) Discern Location (Divination) Visions (Divination) Intercession (Any)